The Crack Fairy Visit
by kayak666
Summary: One of my daughters says that the Crack Fairy came for a visit when she has a totally messed up dream. So I decided to have Crack Fairies visit the bunker. There are five people in the bunker. The one not mentioned below is Kevin. Oh yeah, I did a 'Cool Hand Luke' messed up scene for Jensen. The other four doesn't have messed up movies scenes. I don't know what movies they like.
1. Chapter 1

The Crack Fairy Visit

By Kayak 666

Chapter 1

A layer of fog has settled in a forest that river is running through. Dean appears out of the fog running the river. He is wearing leg chains with Benny running next to him. Benny has no leg chains.

"Dean this way. There's a shack over there." Benny insists.

Dean and Benny exit the river and head to the shack. Dean is having problems keeping up.

"Come on man. You're slowing us down. We don't want the warden to catch us." Benny warns.

Dean is confused and looks at the leg chains then says, "You try to run in things."

"I will. If we get caught," Benny replies.

They continue to the shack. There is an old man sitting on a boulder. The old man has one good leg the other is a stump. Coming out the stump is an axe. The old man looks at Dean, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, could you cut these?" Dean asks pointing the chains and thinking this is a messed up 'Cool Hand Luke' scene.

The old man chops the chain in half with the axe. Dean can walk a little better. He thanks the old man. Dean and Benny continue down the road. The fog lift Dean can see the church. He heads for it. Benny is tagging along. They hear the dogs again.

"Those dogs are getting closer," Benny worries.

"Go without me," Dean replies to Benny.

Suddenly they hear a voice from the shadows, "What we have here is a failure to communicate."

"That line doesn't go hear," Dean thinks aloud.

A dog walks out of the shadows and replies, "It does if say it does."

"What the…" Dean starts to say.

"Holy hell," Benny replies.

The dog shifts into Cass. Benny's fangs come out. Benny attacks Cass. They fight for a bit. Dean is in shock so he just watches. Benny pins Cass against a tree and rips Cass's throat out with his fangs. Benny spits the pieces of meat with black goo. Cass isn't bleeding blood but black goo. Dean shakes out of his shock. He looks around and sees sword handles on the branches. Dean looks at Benny and angel wings appear on him.

"Sorry man, I need to fly." Benny says and flies away.

"An angel vampire, angpire, this is totally messed up." Dean responds.

Cass is all healed. Dean grabs a sword handle and pulls a sword from the tree. There is a cat in the tree above Cass. Cass has a strange smile on his face. The cat must not like Cass because it pees borax on him. While Cass is burning Dean swings his sword. Dean cuts Cass's head off. The head rolls away and the body drops. Out of the black goo that flowing out of the body several tiny Sams climb out covered in black goo.

The Sams say, "We're back in Black."

Dean wakes up as a small ball of light leaves his room. He shakes his head, turns on a light and says, "That was one messed up dream."

Dean, wearing only underwear, gets up and puts on the dead guys robe. He leaves room and heads to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin is sitting on a king's throne. He looks tired and frustrated. Several stone tablets are floating in midair slowly circling him.

The tablets are chanting, "Read me," in high pitched voices.

"No, I just want to go to college. Leave me alone!" Kevin yells.

Four mice exit a small hole in the wall. The first mice grows and turns into Crowley and says, "Now my prince, there's no arguing. Translate the tablets, now!"

"No, you can't make me." Kevin refuses with attitude.

The second mouse grows and turns into Dean and he says, "Dude, I know this sucks that you'll never be out. Just translate man."

"Oh, shut up Dean. I'm tired of your shit." Kevin replies.

The third mouse grows and turns in the Cass. He's says, "Kevin do your duty. It's your job, translate."

"G.F.O. Cass. I'm tired of being pushed you and the rest of you." Kevin replies.

The fourth mouse grows and turns into Kevin's mom. She says, "Honey, if you translate I'll be able to come back to you."

"Mom, I thought you were dead," Kevin replies and look at Crowley.

"I lied. I'm a demon." Crowley answers.

"Okay. I'll translate for my mom but she stays with me," Kevin insists.

"Agreed," Crowley replies.

The tablets get so excited that they run into each other and break into small pieces.

"I change my mind. Put them back together then we'll be back." Crowley informs. Then he, Mrs. Tran, Cass and Dean disappear. Kevin drops to his knees and screams.

Kevin wakes up in his room in the bunker, turn on the light and gets up. He is only in PJ bottoms so he grabs a T-shirt and puts it on as he leaves the room. He enters the common area. Dean gets a beer out of the fridge for Kevin and gives Kevin a 'You look like shit,' look and hands him the beer.

"Thanks," Kevin replies.

The two sit at the wooden table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam is in the bunker's dungeon. He is stuck in the devil's trap.

"I'm not a demon. I'm not bad. Let me out." Sam begs.

No one comes to get him. Demon blood starts oozing out of the wall. It is running towards Sam.

Ruby's voice is heard, "Drink it, Sam. You know you want it."

"No I don't. I don't drink demon blood anymore." Sam replies.

Ruby appears, walks up to him and gently touches him as she says, "You might not drink anymore it doesn't mean you don't want it. Drink it, Sam."

"No!" Sam replies.

Ruby walks away from him and stands by the wall as she continues to chant quietly, "Drink the blood."

He hears another voice, it's Jessica. "Drink the blood Sam. You know you want it."

Jessica appears in front of Sam. She dips a finger in the blood, tastes a little then touches him seductively. "Just a taste Sam then you can be with me."

"No, you're not Jessica." Sam yells.

Jessica walks over to Ruby and joins in the quiet chant. "Drink the blood."

Another voice is heard over the other two, it's Sarah, "Sam, drink the blood. You let him kill me. Be the devil you should be." Sarah appears in front of him.

"Sarah, I tried to save you. We couldn't find the hex bag. I am who I should be a man, a hunter." Sam sternly replies.

"Drink the blood, Sam." Sarah says as she walks over to the other two and quietly chants with them, "Drink the blood."

"No, I will not drink blood. I'm not a devil. I'm a hunter." Sam is yelling.

Lucifer appears and replies, "No, Sam. You're me and I'm you. Drink the blood and join us."

Lucifer walks over to the women. The women start touching Lucifer all over.

"No! Why isn't Ruby affected by the devil's trap?" Sam asks.

"Because this isn't Ruby it's Gen. You're not Sam. You're Jared." Lucifer responds.

"No. I'm Sam Winchester a monster hunter." Sam replies.

"Drink the blood or they're mine." Lucifer demands.

Lucifer touches each woman's belly. As touches them they grow to pregnant belly.

"More knights for my round table." Lucifer laughs as he and women disappear.

Sam screams and wakes up in his room in the bunker.

"What the hell." Sam says as he turns on the light. He gets out of bed and puts on PJ bottoms and heads out of his room.

Sam joins Kevin and Dean at the table. Kevin gets Sam a beer.

"Bad dream?" Kevin asks.

"Bad doesn't describe it." Sam replies and takes the beer. "Thanks."

The three sit at the table drinking not saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cass is walking down a hall with white walls.

He hears Meg's voice, "Clarence, come to me."

He continues down the hall turning this way and that.

Meg's voice is little louder. She says again, "Clarence, come to me."

"Where are you my thorny beauty?" Cass asks loudly.

"I'm in the fishbowl." Meg answers.

Cass is confused, "A fishbowl?"

He continues to a pair of double doors. He pushes through the doors and enters a maze of mirrors.

Meg's voice is a little loud, "Hurry, I'm waiting for the pizza man."

"Meg, I'm coming." Cass replies and starts to run through the maze.

Unfortunately he keeps running into mirrors. He is forced to slow down. He's getting frustrated but he continues on.

"Cass, I need you," Meg admits.

"I need you, too." Cass replies.

He gets to another set of double doors. He pushes through again. This time he's outside in a maze made by hedges.

Meg's voice is louder, "Clarence, are you outside?"

"Yes, Meg," Cass answers, "I'm in a hedge maze."

"Good, there's another maze in the middle of the hedge maze. That's where I am. Clarence hurry." Meg informs.

Cass starts running this time when he comes to a dead end he can stop and turn before running into it. He gets to the middle of the hedge maze and enters a glass maze. Cass can see where Meg is.

"Damn it! I need a hammer!" Cass yells.

"Hurry pizza man they're coming." Meg encourages Cass.

"I'm coming Meg. I love you!" Cass yells.

He moves as fast as he can through the last maze. He finally gets to the glass box Meg is in. He looks for a door.

"Where's the door?" Cass asks.

"There isn't one." Meg answers as she points to the writing etched in the glass.

Cass reads it aloud, "Only Angels and Demons can enter. No!"

Cass starts to cry. "I'm sorry Meg. I'm not an angel. Metatron took my grace and used it in a spell."

"Clarence, it's too late," Meg replies.

Two figures appear in the box with Meg. One is Crowley and the other is Balthazar. The demon and angel tenderly touch Meg.

Together Crowley and Balthazar say, "She ours, Cass."

Crowley, Balthazar and Meg disappear.

"No, don't go Meg!" Cass screams for his love.

Cass wakes up as a small ball of light flies out of his room. Cass turns on his light. He is wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt. He exits his room.

He enters the common area. Sam gets Cass a beer. Cass nods a thank you. They all sit around the table not talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie enters a room with several desktop computers.

She smiles, "Yes, finally computers. I haven't been on for at least six hours."

She touches the power button on the closest computer it disappears.

"W.T.F." She says then touches another computer and it disappears.

She keeps trying to turn on a computer but every time she tries it disappears. Soon all the computers are gone. There are two doors, one is open to the hall and the other is closed. She opens the closed door and enters another room.

This room is full of laptops.

She smiles, "Yes."

She touches one and it disappears.

"Oh come on. I need to get online." She complains to no one.

She keeps trying but soon all the laptops are gone. There's another room connected to the one she is in.

She hesitates, "H wouldn't give up. So I'm not."

She enters the next room. It's full of computer tablets. She slowly reaches out and touches the closets one. It disappears.

"Damn it. Come on. Just one computer that's all I ask." Charlie says in frustration.

She continues to try but soon all of the tablets are gone. There is one more room. She enters without hesitation. This room is full of smart phones.

"Please let me get on one phone," She quietly pleads.

The pleading doesn't work. Soon there is only one left. She reaches out for it but it turns into Dick Roman. She backs up.

Dick smiles and says, "Now, Charlie…"

Charlie screams and wakes up in her room in the bunker as a small ball of light flies away. She gets up and turns on a light. She is wearing PJs. She leaves her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie enters the common area. All four guys are sitting the wooden table drinking beer.

"Good, I'm not the only one up. I just had a visit from the Crack Fairy," Charlie says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"It's what my friend Kristie calls messed up dream. I definitely had one." Charlie replies.

"That's what a friend I had called it," Kevin comments. "I had visit from the Crack Fairy also."

"That Crack Fairy can be mean," Cass replies.

"Mine was just weird. The Crack Fairy did mess a good movie," Dean says.

"I agree with Cass. If there were Crack Fairies I'd…" Sam starts to say when five balls of light enter the room and fly above the center of their table.

All five look at the fairies. At close look the fairies look like they are on drugs.

"How do we get rid of them?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know." Dean answers, "I've never heard of them before."

"I have no clue. They are weird looking," Sam remarks.

"I have an idea. In that movie you made me watch yesterday. One of the characters said if you say you don't believe in fairies one fairy dies." Cass replies.

One of the fairies shakes violently for a few seconds then continues to fly in a circle with the other fairies.

"You had him watch Peter Pan," Charlie comments.

Dean shrugs his head. "He was getting annoying and it's the only DVD I could find fast."

"Let's try it," Sam suggests. "We don't believe in fairies."

All five humans start chanting, "We don't believe in Fairies."

The fairies start moving in a circle faster and faster. They also are shaking and getting closer to each. Soon the fairies look like a big ball of light. Suddenly it explodes brightly lighting up the whole room.

All five people wake up in their rooms in the bunker. They head out into the hall.

"Crack fairies?" Charlie asks Sam, Cass and Kevin who are already in the hall.

"Yeah," Sam answers.

"Are they real?" Cass asks.

"If we all had Crack Fairy dreams all at the same time, it's a good chance the answer is yes," Kevin replies.

Dean is exiting his room, "Damn Crack Fairies are bitches."

Sam smiles at Dean's reaction, "So alcohol or caffeine?"

"I go with both," Dean answers.

"I'll go for that," Charlie replies.

"Me too," Kevin adds.

"Is it wise to drink a depressant and a stimulant at the same time?" Cass asks.

"No, but it takes good." Dean answers.

The five head for the common area of the bunker.

The End


End file.
